


December Moments

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Love is a Croc, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Baby-Doll micro. Baby-Doll smiled as she viewed a repeat of Love that Baby in her bedroom. She focused on the character she played. The youngest family member. Always causing mischief.





	December Moments

I never created Baby-Doll.

Baby-Doll smiled as she viewed a repeat of Love that Baby in her bedroom. She focused on the character she played. The youngest family member. Always causing mischief. ''I didn't mean to.'' She remembered what children always wanted for Christmas. Love that Baby dolls. 

Baby-Doll cuddled one Christmas toy self.

THE END


End file.
